Haptic effects are used to enhance the interaction of an individual with an electronic device. Haptic effects enable the user to experience a touch sensation through the device, which is typically generated by an actuator embedded in the device. Recent innovations have illustrated the ability to deliver a touchless haptic effect by establishing a capacitive coupling, and a resultant tissue-stimulating electric field, between a charged electrode and the electrically conductive tissues of a human. A control signal and high voltage amplifier are typically required for each electrode from which a touchless haptic effect is desired. However, high voltage, e.g., 100-2000 volts or more, electronic components present an expensive, bulky and difficult sourcing obstacle to wide spread implementation of haptic effects.